


Humans Don't Live Forever

by psythewriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, mentions of mukuro maizono naegi kirigiri and junko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psythewriter/pseuds/psythewriter
Summary: The death of a loved one is a tragic experience.





	Humans Don't Live Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikuzonos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/gifts), [asterions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterions/gifts).



> Some requests I got on tumblr that I'm posting here for whatever reason. These aren't even inherently sad why did i make them sad

i. two miserable people at a wedding

“Psst! Hey, when’s this thing gonna be over?”

Leon leaned over, whispering to the girl standing next to him. He had promised the happy couple underneath the flowering arch that he wouldn’t get antsy, but there was only so much lovey-dovey stuff he could take. Even though he liked to advertise himself as the suave, single-and-ready-to-mingle guy, his past relationships had always ended on bad notes, from Naegi and Kirigiri abandoning him in his time of need to Enoshima cheating on him. He shuddered when he recognized their faces in the crowd, but everyone was here to support Maizono and Ikusaba, so he needed to bear it. 

Regardless, he could swear he had heard the cake sitting on the table nearby literally call his name a few times. The girl he whispered to seemed to be ignoring him in favor of snapping photos of the ceremony. She didn't seem to want to talk to him, but Leon persisted in a typical Leon way. 

“Come on, answer me!”

“Have some patience!”

He finally got a response from the girl, while earning some agitated glares and shushes from the guests surrounding them. She momentarily looked embarrassed, before returning to her photography. Of course, Leon was not letting her get away so easily. 

“Please just tell me like, the time at least.”

“Just check the time on your phone or something.”

“I turned my phone off.”

“That makes sense. You obviously don't need it to be disruptive.”

Leon frowned at her comment, but the girl checked her watch. 

“It's 8:26. The ceremony is over at 8:30.”

“Thank you so much!”

Leon sighed in relief and thought about how delicious the cake would be. Just a few more minutes of giddy anticipation. If only the noises from the camera weren't so distracting. He just wanted to explore his lovely cake dreams, but the shutter of this girl’s camera completely invaded his thoughts. Now he had to find a different way to pass time. 

“Hey, I don't think I caught your name.”

“Hm?”

The girl fiddled with her camera and looked down at him. She bent her knees a bit to lessen the height difference, as Leon was sitting and the girl was standing. 

“Oh, it's Leon Kuwata! What about you?”

“I'm Mahiru Koizumi.”

“So you're a wedding photographer, huh?”

Mahiru pulled her focus from her camera, “Well, I'm more of a freelance photographer. I… like to take pictures of happy things, like weddings.”

“That's cool! Hmm, I have a brilliant suggestion for you!” Leon said, raising his pointer finger up. 

She perked up, “What is it?”

“Take a picture of me! I'll put on a huge smile, and one day, when I'm a world-famous punk rock artist, that photo will be worth millions of dollars!”

“Yeah, whatever,” she said, scoffing. 

“No seriously! I'll even sign it for you!”

“Really, I… I should be focusing on the wedding.”

“Your loss.”

“Doubt it.”

Leon laughed a bit, and Mahiru smiled before capturing the kiss between Maizono and Ikusaba that sealed them as each other's life partners. Leon couldn't wait for the day that he'd find his. 

And just like that, cake time had begun! He wolfed down the great majority to the dismay of many other cake lovers. Mahiru wiped some of the frosting off of his face as Enoshima marveled at how cute they would be together. The redheaded girl blushed, but Leon didn't mind it. She was a nice person, and at the end of the day, she slid him her work card that had her contact information printed out on it in some overly professional text. Now all Leon had to do was go to sleep after his long day. 

.

.

.

And wake up after his short one. 

Doctors surrounded him as he rested in a hospital bed. He shot up abruptly with a sense of urgency and fearfulness, causing some of the doctors to jump. 

“Where's Koizumi-chan?” was the first thing that came to his mind, and was blurted out without a second thought. 

The doctors lowered their heads. 

“Do you remember anything that happened?” 

“No? Didn't the wedding just happen? I ate a bunch of cake and Koizumi-chan gave me her number and… uh… well, where is she?”

“That wedding was eight months ago…”

Leon froze. 

“What happened?” 

Leon had never spoken a sentence more seriously in his life. 

“You were driving your girlfriend, ahem, Koizumi to work and car collided with you at an intersection.”

Leon’s mind buzzed with frantic thoughts and questions. How did this happen? Why can't he remember? How injured is he? One thought stood out. 

“Is she okay?”

The doctor shook his head, and the bile threatening to erupt from Leon’s throat won. It tasted like cake.

* * *

 

ii. meeting on a park bench

Clouds stretched across the sky as far as the eye could see. The world was gray and dreary, and the sunbeams pushing their way through the sky to the monochrome ground were scarce and did little to light up the world. Trees waved back and forth in the wind and leaves dropped like flies only to wave through the air, soaring through the sky with the birds high above.

This - Mahiru thought - was the perfect opportunity for a photograph.

The emphasis there lied on  _ thought _ , and as soon as the photo that Mahiru had expertly timed and angled from comforting seat of the park bench developed, it fluttered away into the breeze, elegantly taking off towards the treeline.

But a hand next to her snatched it out of the air, and held it out toward Mahiru. She took it without a word from the boy who looked as shallow as the so-called fishing pond across the street. But he wouldn’t accept silence. 

“Don’t I get a ‘thank you’?” 

Mahiru groaned, not looking forward to having to deal with a thorn in her side. She thanked him for catching the photo, and went back to her work. He stayed with her, and would not stop bugging her with questions that she didn’t answer. The day was an unsuccessful one, all thanks to him.

The next day, there he was again. And Mahiru could not escape no matter how hard she tried. The hindrance wasted her time, and photography was reliant on time. Later that day at the market, Mahiru ‘coincidentally’ ran into the boy again. After she accused him of stalking her and he coolly explained that is was a totally random incident, she learned his name.

Leon Kuwata. 

It was a name she was sure to grow familiar with, as destiny seemed to be pulling them closer and closer together. More of those coincidental meetings between them occurred, but soon, coincidences turned into hangouts, and hangouts turned into dates.

One day while Mahiru organized some photos on her computer, she saw an old piece of time she captured with a face that stuck out to her. It was Leon, and he seemed to be playing baseball, which was weird, since he never stopped talking about his hatred for baseball in favor of the hardcore punk rock. Even though the date the photo was uploaded to her computer was extremely old, she remembered that moment quite well. She had been hired to take pictures at a charity game, and Leon wasn’t there long due to an injury he got in the game, but it sure was a funny coincidence. She would have to make sure to talk to him about it tomorrow. 

On that fateful day, Mahiru flicked through her camera until something incredibly obvious hit her. She and Leon had never taken a picture together! How unbelievable. A photographer hadn’t taken any pictures of her boyfriend since they’d started dating. This would have to change.

Leon put up quite the fight, and it shocked Mahiru. She figured he would revel in someone wanting to take a picture of him and even offer to autograph it, but he was really against the idea of taking a picture with Mahiru. She convinced him soon enough, but his growing discomfort was telling her to stop. But she followed through, and reversed the camera, ready to take a classic self portrait. As it was just about to flash, Mahiru heard a whisper.

“This photo will change everything.”

It was kind of weird for Leon to say something like that. His whole demeanor seemed so off, but Mahiru focused on the photo she took and stared straight at it. She dropped her camera.

There had to have been some mistake, because there was no way that Leon was somehow not in that photo. She turned to him, but he was gone. Like he never even existed. But Mahiru knew that he was real, he  _ had _ to be. She looked him up on her phone, pacing back in front of a park bench. The first search result was a headline.

‘ASPIRING MUSICIAN DIES FROM HEAD INJURY FROM A CHARITY BASEBALL GAME’

As Mahiru stared at the words, a photo of a sky of gray clouds and few sunbeams flew up to Leon’s hands, way up in the sky.


End file.
